dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ibarber
Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 19:31, 12 July 2009 Thanks D-team buddy Thanks DinoQueen. :Anytime. --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 23:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) &/ ? What is up with those "&" and " " things? They don't do anything. --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 21:27, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Naruto senseis If Asuma, Kakashi and Guy sensei had pet dinosaurs what dinosaurs would you think they have as pets? :Asuma: Wind-attributed Utahraptor. Kakashi: Lightning-attributed Diceratops. Gai: Fire-attributed Albertosaurus. --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 21:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::My suggestion. Asuma: Fire-attributed Carcharodontosaurus, Kakashi: Water-attributed Ampelosaurus. Guy: Earth-attributed Ankylosaurus. :::Nah. Gai is way too energetic for a lumbering Earth-attributed Ankylosaurus! He needs a fast, energetic dinosaur! --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 21:55, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Even though he's Energectic, Club could still be Gai's dinosaur cause Gai does kind of have this earth element feeling. Kyoryu King D-Kids: Grand Prix Can I write a fan fic for your story? I'm gonna follow what your plot is, but I'm going to expand it into an entire story, then post it on my DevArt account at http://calamospondylus.deviantart.com under "Kyoryu King: Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening)". I just want to get your permission before I do that. --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 14:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hi dinoqueen Hi dinoqueen thanks for the last message, but it would be nice if you put what I had about Naruto King please? :I don't know if you were IP user 24.63.137.98, but I'll infer that you were. Besides, I added the character/dino list (each character now has 2 dinosaurs, one that I came up, one that you came up). If you don't know their attributes, look on dinosaurking.wikia.com *Naruto: Utahraptor *Sasuke: Dilophosaurus *Sakura: Maiasaura *Ino: Anatotitan *Chouji: Panoplosaurus *Shikamaru: Ankylosaurus (sleep, sleep, sleep!) *Tenten: Therizinosaurus *Neji: Irritator *Lee: Tyrannosaurus *Hinata: Pawpawsaurus *Shino: Arrhinoceratops *Kiba: Carnotaurus --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 14:46, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Naruto King I replied on my talk page. (Next time use your signature with four of these: ~ --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 13:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I didn't even get rid of anything, so I have no clue what you are talking about. Also, you never added anything to that page, so . . . ? --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 18:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, you forgot some of my dinosaurs. Remember that they have TWO dinosaurs each, one of your dinosaurs and one of mine. --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 22:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Problem What kind of file (.gif, .jpg) was it? Also, is it online somewhere that I can find? Because I can probably fix it for you (after all, I have been adding pictures to Wikia for the longest time out of all the members in DKW) --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 22:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Jpog Do you have the game Jurassic Park operation genesis or anyone you know who has it?~~ Ibarber :Nope. Not at all. --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Do you know anyone who has it. Well do you know anyone who has it?~~ Ibarber Nope. BTW, I would seriously consider signing with the little signature button. It's hard to get into your talk page. --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Cute :It's cute Remember? In case you have forgotten, earlier, we decided to have 2 dinosaurs, right? Well, you forgot that it was one dinosaur from you, one dinosaur from me :) But forget about Applachiosaurus, just undo my edit. I'll just say that Applachiosaurus is there because I want it to be there --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, yeah, whatever. Besides I just remembered that we're doing this entire thing a bit wrong. Yes, we're supposed to make storylines, but we're supposed to play in them. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) We're doing this wrong I realized that we're doing the DKFW all wrong. We're not supposed to make the dinosaur pages, we make a page for our FCs and have the dino stats on the same page ^^; --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) List of Characters You shouldn't have named it that, because those only apply to the characters in YOUR story. If we were to make a list of characters, it'd have to include Category:PaleoTrilogy characters too. By the way, do you speak English as your native language? --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Because Yeah, because you (or that IP User) made a lot of spelling mistakes ^^; like Technology, which isn't the easiest word to spell but pretty simple nevertheless. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:26, November 24, 2009 (UTC) By the way I thank you for the list of characters edit, but I was still editing and I was done and about to save but it was already edited by somebody.~~ibarber Oh, and You once again violated a copyright rule. For the same exact reason that happened some time back in the Dinosaur King Wiki. The ZanderxReese file that you uploaded has a copyright (and once again, I know that person you took the image from). Oh, and for your information, everything on the Internet is copyrighted, so it'd be best for you not to leave the License area blank or say that you uploaded it yourself. --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:37, November 25, 2009 (UTC) However However, that is an important factor. You can get in serious trouble for stealing artwork, if you didn't know. And it's not my problem you uploaded something you shouldn'tve. Besides, there's already a Reese picture on the main DK wikia. Look up her name, and you'll find it. (You'll also find the picture of Reese being stronger than Dr. Taylor ^^) --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Of Course Duh! BTW, the Zander x Reese was made by Ninken-Sama. --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ninken-Sama Wants you to remove the picture. Or, according to Ninken-Sama: "Fsdbsdhjbfshjbfd! No!!!! I don't even know him! -growls- Can you please do me a favor and notify him to take it off unless he or she gives me credit!!!?" So yeah. You MUST give credit to him/her. --DQ13|''Dino'' 17:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Applachiosaurus Please tell me that you drew that picture. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) It's alright It's fine. I just realized that I devwatched the guy who drew that, and so that image was familiar to me. You should really create an account on DeviantArt, because then you can ask permission to use the pictures ;) --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:12, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Applachiosaurus? You didn't make the Appalachiosaurus picture. You already told me that you didn't. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What I meant What I meant I did'nt make the picture I meant it was repainted I did'nt draw and besides I Asuma17 on Deviart.~~ibarber Ah Ah, I see. BTW, I'm Calamospondylus on DeviantArt, and I'm devWatching you. Somehow, I don't recall it, but I did. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) No I supposedly unbanned you.--DQ13|''Dino'' 23:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC) DK Wikia That's not what Dinosaur King wikia says they say I'm banned until Dec 27.--Ibarber 03:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) What?! I chose the Unblock option! I'll retry it. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) It says you're unblocked when I retried. There is nothing I can do. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) blog Instead of posting the Kyoryu King episodes as pages, why don't you post them on your User blog?--DQ13|''Dino'' 20:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Nope Nope, absolutely not. They're the ugliest abominations I've ever seen. --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and And is it okay if I adopt this Wikia (that means I take over as admin)? --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Because the admin is not working on it anymore --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Adopt I'm going to adopt this Wiki because the admin has never gone on. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Forum Did you check out my DK Fanon forum? http://dinosaurkingfanon.freeforums.org --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Galleries (like the ones on the main Dinosaur King Wiki) use tags. --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well and Abominations I have no clue what you're talking about with Colin. And by the way, images you take from the DK Wikia you can put a license. And yes, it was for those Jurassic dinos. --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Pages You shouldn't make pages for every single character and dinosaur that you have. It's hard to keep track, and people will get confused about whose character is whose. Thus, I recommend that you only make pages for the most important characters, and put all their dinosaurs on the same page as the character. --DQ13|''Talk'' 03:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm Saying I'm saying that you should group all the characters together. I'm merging my pages (Amicagraphica Yamaichi (PaleoTrilogy), Kita Ieyasu (PaleoTrilogy)) all in the PaleoTrilogy Characters page. I mean, people who look at the chibi dinos are going to get confused, because they will probably infer that it's for every fan fic, which it's not. --DQ13|''Talk'' 20:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Links This is how you make links to the Dinosaur King Wiki (in WikiCode): (pagename). So if you wanted to link to Zoe's DKW page, you do Zoe Drake, and it will appear like this: Zoe Drake. --DQ13|''Talk'' 15:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah I see. I was wondering why you put "Main Dinosaurs". Wait. I thought I kept the Main Dinosaurs, I just put it as a sub-category under Gallery. By the way, I created an template for your Kyoryu King Grand Prix: . To use it, put on the page in WikiCode (you know that I only use WikiCode). --DQ13|''Talk'' 01:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Well There are two ways to get it: #Go to Preferences (on the top of the Wiki, it says your username, My talk, and More. Click on more, it shows your preferences). ##Go to Editing, and unselect Enable Rich Text Formating. This will give you WikiCode #Select "Source Code", a button all the way to the right. --DQ13|''Talk'' 02:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) D-Kids Grand Prix template Oh yeah, and on the template that I gave you, you can always edit it with the "e" on the top bar (that has the title). So when you add pages and stuff, you can edit it (best to do it in Source Mode). --DQ13|''Talk'' 03:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Gallery When you make the gallery with the tags, don't forget to put at the end of it (so after the last picture). Otherwise, anything underneath it will not appear or it will look weird. In short, gallery tags go like this: (Images here). --DQ13|''Talk'' 15:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Fan Edits I made some images from Dinosaur King episodes ^^ #Carcharodontosaurus from episode 5 #Don't make Paris fight a Water-attribute dinosaur. Ever. #Be careful ... Hope you like them! --DQ13|''Talk'' 21:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC)